The Messenger
by Xen
Summary: A beginning of my weapon saga. When the world is in need of heroes, they must be ready. This is what the messenger is for. Has some death, violence, and a few cursing.
1. Birth of the messenger

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 1: Birth of the messenger.  
By Xen  
  
A fog. A deep fog that prevented a person form seeing anything in front of them. Yet Max somehow knew where he was going. Something was guiding him, but who or what he didn't know. He was lead to an open room. The room was like a circle with seventeen other doors, besides the one he standing in. Each door had some symbol on them, but he couldn't tell what they were. In the middle of the room, there was a sword. The sword was lying in the ground. What stuck strange to Max was that the sword looked new, while the rest of the room looked anent and ruined. A voice called out to Max. "Come to me, Maximus. You are needed."  
"Who are you? Who is Maximus? What do you what?" Max yelled out.  
"Come to me. You will find the way. You just need to come. The world needs you."  
"What do you mean the world needs me? Who are you?" Max cry went unanswered. "Who are you? Max turned around too see the sword swing down upon him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max woke with a start. "That dream. What I keep have it. What does it mean?" Max's Persian woke up. Max kept one of his pokemon out with him when he slept. A person could never know when a pokemon thief might chance by, especially when a trainer was alone.  
"Nyarr nyarr nyarr." The cat pokemon said.  
"I'm sorry buddy. It was that dream again."  
"Nyarr nyarr?"  
"No I don't understand what it means. Why do you think were going to saffron to see that specialist."  
"Nyarr nyarr nyarr."  
Yes and to buy some rainbow trout." Persian nodded. Max went into some deep thinking.  
'I know those dreams have something to do with me. But, what is that sword mean. And why is that voice calling me Maximus.' Max got up and rolled up his sleeping bag. "Come on Persian. Lets get going. I know I'm not to sleep now." Persian made a big yawn saying 'I still want to sleep'. "Oh you're still sleepy huh. Well you can sleep in your pokeball." Max brought out a pokeball. "Persian return." Persian returned into his pokeball. Max finished packing his stuff and donned his jacket and continued on his way. Max was currently in his travel clothes his where his favorite jeans jacket, a red shirt, a pair of tan pants.  
Max wasn't much of trainer, since he couldn't travel far he didn't really have the chance to get all the gym badges. Mind that Max wasn't a bad trainer, he did get badges form all the gyms he could reach. The reason Max couldn't travel far form his home was that mother was always sick and he had to stay home to take care of her. When she felt well enough to care for herself, Max could go on short pokemon joinery. It may have never lasted a week or two, but it was good enough time to get to a gym or capture at least one or two new pokemon. It was the best he could do, but he didn't mind. Currently this mini journey, he was traveling to Saffron city to see this dream specialist, so he could understand the dream that was been plaguing him for the past few weeks. Max kept walking along the road, when he saw something in the bushes.  
'Must be a pokemon.' Max thought. "I almost to Saffron. I could take a little time off to catch a pokemon. Who knows, it might be a worth the catch." Max took out a pokeball. "Pinsir come out." Max threw his pokeball and his Pinsir appeared.  
"Pinsir."  
"Come Pinsir I spotted a pokemon. Let's go catch it."  
"Pinsir." The bug pokemon said. Max and Pinsir ran into the woods searching for the pokemon. Max could always see it just go out his sight.  
'That thing is fast, but it too small to be a Ponyta or a Doduo. Maybe it's a new kind of pokemon.' Max thought as he continued chasing after it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max and Pinsir continued the search for what seemed like another hour. Eventually they stopped when they lost sight of the pokemon. They stopped in a rocky near a mountain.  
"I think we lost it, Pinsir."  
"Pin."  
"Man that pokemon was fast. Its like it always moved just out of our sight, like it was leading us somewhere." Max looked around. "Speaking of where we are, where actually are we?" Pinsir shrugged its shoulders. "Oh man. We lost the road. It's going to take all day to get out here now. I guess you should return into your pokeball. Pinsir return." Pinsir returned to it pokeball. "Now which way would be the way to Saffron?" Max heard a noise behind him. Max turned around to see a piece of the rock wall break away to reveal an open passage. "How did that happen? I know I shouldn't go in but something is telling I should." Max slow entered the cave. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max continued following the path till he found a light the end of the cave. The cave opened up into a large room. "This room. Its the one form my dream!" Max had found himself inside the room he had been dreaming about. "Am I dreaming?" Max pinched himself.  
"Ouch! Guess not." Max looked around the room a bit. "It looks almost like the one in my dream." Max looked one of the other doors around the rooms. He now recognized the strange symbol on it. "It's fire. And that one is water. I guess that physics and next to if grass. These doors here have pokemon symbols on them. But what do they mean?" Max continued looking around the room. He counted the doors and found that each of the seventeen doors have a pokemon symbol on them. "The only thing that isn't form my dream is the sword. Well as long as that voice doesn't go off, I guess I'm safe."  
"So you have to me, Maximus." A woman's voice said. Max turned around to see one of the most beautiful women he ever met. Her body was very thin and pale, but other then that she was very beautiful. Her long green hair flowed freely around her body, which was clothed in white robe.  
"Who are you?" Max finally said.  
"All will now be explained. I am called Holly. I am one of the sprits of nature. You have brought here to do a task."  
"A task?"  
"You are to be the messenger of the trainers."  
"Messenger? Trainers?"  
"You are the one chosen to find the seventeen trainers around the world. These trainers are very important since they are the ones that will defeat a great evil in the future."  
"The future? If there needed then, why would I have to find them now?"  
"They must be trained to use the weapon of their element."  
"Weapons of the elements? What are those?"  
"They are weapons form a special chosen pokemon. It is your job to find these pokemon too, but they are never very far form there true master, since most of them are currently searching for them."  
"What are these pokemon being made into a weapon?"  
"Once the find there trainer and if you've unlocked the trainers powers, then the pokemon will transform into the weapon the trainer will use. Once they are found you will bring them back here, where they will go into training till they are needed."  
"Unlocking powers? How I'm I so post to do that?"  
"You will be given a tool to help you on your quest." Holly waved her hands a sword appeared floating next to Max. The sword was a boardsword with a golden handle. In the center of the handle was an opal gem. Max could see an array of colors within the opal. "This sword will help you on your task. It has the power to find the trainers and their pokemon as well as unlocking the trainers power."  
"This sounds nice and all, but I not sure I'm the one you want to do this."  
"You are the one we want. You where chosen long before you where born. It is your destiny to be the messenger. Nevertheless, do not think that your task will go rewarded. We will allow you one thing that you desire."  
"So I get a wish?"  
"Just ask and when you are done, it will be granted." Max thought for a minute.  
"I want my mother to be well again. If I do this, will you cure my mother?"  
"That I will. However, I have a few warning to give before you take this task. Once you touch that sword you are bound this task and will not be able to back down. Also once you touch the sword, it will take control over you."  
"I won't be able to control myself? But how can I do the this task if I can't control myself."  
"Well you won't be in full control of yourself. The main reason you where chosen is that your soul is divided into two halves. You are now Max, the pokemon trainer. But with that sword in your hands, you will be Maximus, the messenger."  
"So, I will be this Maximus guy?"  
"You will, for he is you. Maximus will be able to handle the things that you won't be able to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Like the ability to wield the sword. Also Maximus is willing to kill those that stand in his way."  
"Kill? I'm going to kill people?"  
"Only those that stand in you're way as a treat. Be it man or pokemon. Most of the chosen pokemon belong to other trainers and Maximus will be able to handle this better more then you could."  
"So, if I take this into agreement. I would have to kill people?"  
"It will not be you. It would be Maximus. He is not you. He is the messenger and can not be no held responsible for what he will do."  
"And if I do it, my mother gets better."  
"Agreed."  
"And what happens if I refuse this?"  
"You will accept, one way or another." Holly said in strict tone. Max thought for while.  
"So, I'm guessing this is the nice offer." Holly nodded. "I guess I don't have a choice. I will do this."  
"This pleases the gods. Just touch the sword and the agreement is sealed." Max grabbed the swords handle. A surge of energy went though Max and he fell to the ground. The last thing Max saw was the white light that devoured his body.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Arise Maximus. You are needed." Holly commanded. The figure formally known as Max rose forms the ground.  
"I am here to serve you." Maximus said. Maximus looked about five years older the Max and was dress in black leather jacket, gray shirt, and black jeans. On his feet where boots and upon his hands metal gauntlets. On one side, his belt hung his stealth. On the other his pokeballs.  
"Go now and find the Seventeen trainers. Your task will not be done till it is complete."  
"Yes, my master." Maximus held his sword above his head. "Oh my blade take me to the first of chosen." The opal glowed and Maximus vanished.  
"And so it begins. The messenger Maximus will not stop till the chosen trainers are found. The book of destiny begins now."  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  
  



	2. The first of the chosen

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 2: The first of the chosen  
By Xen  
  
Maximus appeared somewhere within a forest. "So, this is where one of the trainers are." Maximus looked around, seeing no one near him. "Where is this trainer? I thought this sword is so post to take me to them." Maximus looks down at his sword. "Dam thing must not work right. You think the gods would give a little help. Maybe this can help me narrow the search." Maximus raised the sword placing the opal in the front of his eye. "Tell me my blade, where is the trainer I seek." The opal glowed a moment and showed an image. The image was of two boys sitting by a road. One was resting by a tree, the other looking into a map. Above both of the boys was a symbol. "Ah, there are two of them. Lets see one of them is the normal trainer and the other bug. I guess this makes my searching a bit easier. Now can I get a location?" The sword jerked away form his hand and spun around. The blade stopped pointing east. "There that way. I hope your right. For a magic sword, your aim is off." The blade swung around and the bunt side hit Maximus on the head. "Ouch. Ok I take it back. Touchy are we. Well in you go." Maximus grabbed his sword and placed it in his stealth. "Don't want to look too lethal now do I. Look out trainers, here comes the messenger." Maximus walked toward the two trainers.  
-------------------------------  
"Say Clyde, how far is it towards the next town?" Peter asked his companion.  
"It looks like there could be a town within the next ten miles." Clyde said looking up form his map.  
"Good. It's been so long since we've seen other people."  
"Well we wouldn't have gotten lost if someone hadn't decided to take that left turn."  
"How many times do you have to say I'm sorry for that? How was I so post to know that the right path was shorter by fifteen miles."  
"I know, but next time look at the map before you decide what route to take."  
"Man your blowing this out of line. We've been buds for seven.."  
"Nine." Clyde corrected.  
"Nine years, And look at us. Were doing well. Most friends by now become rivals." Clyde sighed.  
"That's because you have a rival already. While I live in the shadow of my sister."  
"I'm telling you, you've got to give that up now. You know parents love you and it doesn't matter how good your sister is." Peter patted Clyde on the shoulder.  
"You're an only child. You wouldn't know what's it like. Every time some trainer finds out who I am, they go on about how good my sister is. And then I have to prove I'm just as good as her."  
"But you're good too. And you've proven that the others too."  
"But still some people will only see me as the little brother to..." A loud noise came form some bushes near them.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. But I think we should face it." A man came out of the bushes. Clyde and Peter both noticed the sword on the guys belt.  
"Greetings Peter. Clyde." The man said.  
"How do you know our names?" Peter asked.  
"I am the messenger. I have come to deliver a message to you two."  
"Some delivery guy. What's this message?"  
"You two are two of the chosen trainers. You're to come with me for your training."  
"Training? What the hell you talking about?" Peter said.  
"Where not going with you."  
'I thought there so post to follow me. Oh wait I forgot they don't know. I have to unlock their powers.' Maximus unstealthes his sword.  
"I think he going to kill us man." Clyde and Peter ran off.  
"Wait. I'm not going to kill you. Dam it." Maximus looks at his sword. "Well, do something!" The sword glowed bright and the two stopped in place. "Ah disable. I guess you're pretty useful after all."  
"I can't move."  
"Wait did you do to us?" Clyde demanded.  
"I just temporary stopped you. You're not really helping, when you run away form me. Now be still, this will only take a sec." Maximus raised the sword over his head. "Unlock." The opal glowed a shot a beam of light upon Peter and Clyde. The beam turned a brownish color around Clyde while it remained white around Peter. "Their now. Now do you remember?"  
"What did you do to us?"  
"What was that?"  
"I guess not. This is not making my job easy. Let's see what next? Ah yes, your pokemon."  
"I won't let you steal my pokemon."  
"Same here. You have to kill us first."  
"No, I'm giving you your chosen pokemon. Now let me see what they are." Maximus placed the opal in front of his eye. "Ah, we just got lucky. I already have the first two pokemon with me." Maximus reached for two of his pokemon. "Come out, Pinsir. Persian."  
"Nyarr."  
"Pinsir."  
"Pinsir. Persian. You two are to go with these two trainers. There are your true owners. Go and become there weapons."  
"Nyarr?  
"Pin!"  
"You heard me. Go to them." Pinsir and Persian went up to the other two trainers. Both pokemon turned white and changed shape. Both pokemon flew into Clyde and Peter's hands. The pokemon turned dim and revealed their new forms. Peter was holding a sword similar to Maximus's only the handle was silver and the gem was ruby. Clyde was holding two curved short swords. Clyde and Peter moved and stood in disbelief.  
"What the?"  
"Weren't these just pokemon."  
"Now, do remember?"  
"I... I... I do!"  
"I get it now."  
"Finally, now are you two ready for your training?"  
"I guess we got to go."  
"Guess we don't have a choice."  
"That's right, you don't. Lets go." Peter and Clyde stood closer to Maximus as he raised his sword. "My blade take us to the training ground." The blade's opal glowed and the three vanished.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Maximus, Peter, and Clyde appeared at the ruins. "So, where do we go?" Peter asked.  
"Head towards the door with the symbol on it to being your training."  
"Do you know what is our training?"  
"Beyond what I told you, no. Just go or I throw you in." Peter and Clyde walk up to their doors. The heavy stone doors opened up.  
"Well I guess we will see each other in a bit." Peter said.  
"I guess. See you in a bit, Peter."  
"You too, Clyde."  
"Before you guys go in. Give me your other pokemon. You won't be needing them anymore."  
"Are you going to release them?"  
"Since they aren't the other chosen pokemon, yes. I have no need for a pokemon now." They both handed over their remaining pokemon then both entered the doors. The door shut as they passed though.  
"That's two down, fifteen to go. I really should have gotten paid to this."  
To be continued....  
Authors note: Doesn't seem that dark does it. Well I guess this is going to be a semi dark fic. It will go in and out of the dark mood.  
Also, here are the ages and pokemon weapons the cast is using:  
Max- age 15 - none  
Maximus- age 21 - none  
Peter - age 13 - normal blade  
Clyde- age 13 - twin bug swords  
I'll post the other when they appear.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	3. The search for the pokemon

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 3: The search for the pokemon  
By Xen  
  
"I think I've know how to make my job easier." Maximus said to himself. Maximus was at the ruin sitting on a stone. "If I find the pokemon first, all I would have to do is to bring them to there trainers. However, which one do I look for first? I guess I'll just pick one." Maximus looked at the other doors. "Ah, fighting. That's a good start. Show me the fighting pokemon." Maximus brings the opal to his eye. "Ah, it's a Machamp. But who has it? Me? I guess my Machamp is the chosen fighter. I hope I don't have anymore chosen pokemon, or I won't have any left. I guess I should look for the ones that aren't with their chosen masters." Maximus spent the next hour looking for chosen pokemon. "There two, but only one belongs to their master, I think I'll go to that one after I get the other pokemon. Well that's the last of them. I now know which pokemon I have to get. They're sure a lot. I guess I'll start with those wild pokemon first." Maximus raised the sword above his head. "Take to one of the chosen pokemon." The opal flashed and Maximus disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus appeared near a large lake. "Ah the home of the Dragon pokemon. I wonder how I'll capture it. Just then, an old man drove up in a jeep.  
"Hey you! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to capture a pokemon."  
"Well you can't just go around here catching pokemon. This is the safari zone, you have to have pay to catch a pokemon around here."  
"But I'm only going to capture one pokemon." Maximus said. The old man stared at Maximus.  
"And what pokemon would that be?"  
"The Dragonair."  
"There are no dragon pokemon here. People have searched for years and there aren't dragon pokemon here any more, let alone a Dragonair."  
"Oh really. I think my blade has another option." Maximus pulls out his sword.  
"Hey what are going to do with that?" The old man pulls out a gun. "Now you just put that down or I'll shoot."  
"You wouldn't do that old man. I'm helping to save the world and that Dragonair, which I think you know something about, is a part of this."  
"You're not taking her. She's my friend. She the only thing I have left."  
"That Dragonair is needed old man. If you don't show me where is it, I will find it."  
"Like you will." The old man fired his gun. The bullet went toward Maximus, but his blade defected the shot. Maximus ran and quickly sliced the gun in half.  
"I could kill you easily old man. Moreover, I would too, but I'm feeling nice and I'll let you live. Maybe if you live long enough you will see what I was talking about." Maximus hit the old man with the blunt of his sword. The old man fell into his seat. "But for know I'll spare you your sorrow. Now to find that pokemon." Just then, a roar screamed out form the middle of the lake. Maximus turned to see the Dragonair staring at Maximus. "Ah, I see I caught your attention."  
"Draaaaaaaa." Dragonair fired a hyper beam towards Maximus. Maximus spun his sword and dispelled the hyper beam.  
"Now that isn't nice. I'm to take you to your new owner. But if you want a fight, bring it on." The Dragonair sped forward charging toward Maximus. Maximus leaped out of the way. Dragonair recoiled and threw it's self towards Maximus five more times, each time Maximus leaping out of range. Maximus leaped into the air and stuck down onto Dragonair's head. Dragonair fell form the blow. Maximus pointed his sword at the Dragonair. "Capture." A beam of light flew form the blade and stuck the Dragonair. The light formed a ball around the pokemon and shrunk it down till it became a pokeball. "Wow, that looked pretty cool." Maximus picked up the pokeball. "That's one pokemon down. On to the next." Maximus raised the sword above his head a teleported out of the safari zone.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus reappeared on a road overlooking the shore. Toward the end of a road was a large house. "That's my next target. I hope someone's home." Maximus walked up to the house. Maximus opened the door. A man answered the door.  
"Hello, are you here to see Prof. Ivy?" The man asked.  
"Um, no. I just came looking to see if there was an Onix around here."  
"Well the only Onix around here is my own." The man at the door showed Maximus a pokeball. "But I don't want to trade it."  
"No I don't to trade, I just want to take it." Maximus punched the man and the door and he fell to the ground. Maximus took the pokeball that held the Onix and ran away. A mile away form the house, he stopped. The thing is this is to be the pokemon of steel, but I know Onix is a rock pokemon. Maybe there is something I don't know." Maximus took out a pokedex. "I hope that upgrade Max got a few weeks ago has something useful." Maximus pushed a few buttons and the pokedex spoke.  
"An Onix does not naturally evolve, but under curtain conditions it can evolve into Haganeeru."  
"And Haganeeru is a steel pokemon. But how do I make it evolve?" Maximus read some more. "A trade? I can't do that. But I wonder if my blade can do it for me?" Maximus opened the pokeball and the Onix appeared. Maximus quickly pointed his sword at the pokemon. "Evolve." The blade shot out a light that stuck the pokemon. The pokemon was surrounded by the light and changed. The light dyed down and an Haganeeru stood where the Onix was. "Capture." Another beam of light shot out and the Haganeeru was captured in a pokeball. "And that makes two. I think I have time for one more today. I think I'll get those two pokemon in Saffron." Maximus raised the sword above his head. "Take me to Saffron City." The opal flashed and Maximus disappeared.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus appeared at the outskirts of Saffron City. "Well I'm at least close it." Maximus walked into the city and walked up a few blocks. Maximus noticed the lack of people in the streets. "I wonder where all the people went? Saffron is usually very busy." Maximus reached a large building. "Ah the Saffron city gym. Gym leader Sabrina. And the carrier of two pokemon I need." Maximus entered the gym and walked toward the arena. "Looks like no one is here either. If I didn't know any better I say I was being watched." Maximus entered the arena.  
"So you've come." A voice echoed thought the arena  
"I take it your Sabrina?"  
"And you are Maximus." Sabrina appeared in her throne. "And I know why you are here."  
"Well then you'll just give me your pokemon and I'll be on my way."  
"I didn't say I would be giving me pokemon. I have sensed a disturbance that you are the cause of."  
"If you have any beef with me, take it to my boss. I'm just here to collect the pokemon I need."  
"But that what I don't understand. Why are collecting these pokemon?"  
"That's a secret."  
"If you won't tell me, I'll just drag it out of you." Sabrina eyes glowed and an aura appeared around Maximus. Maximus's sword glowed and the aura faded.  
"Ah, it looks like my blade can counter your psychic powers. I suggest you give the pokemon now, before I do something you may regret."  
"I think not." Sabrina fired a psychic blast causing the sword to fly out of Maximus's hand. "Without that sword you are helpless. I will find what your purpose is and then dispose of you." Sabrina fired another blast sending Maximus flying.  
"My blade. Disable her." Maximus sword floated up and the opal glowed. Sabrina was surrounded in an energy field. The sword returned to Maximus. "Looks like you don't understand. My blade and I are one and stronger then any human. Even the strongest psychic can't destroy me. Now I shall punish you for your insolence." The blade of the sword turned a blue color and Maximus plunged it into her body. Sabrina screamed in pain, yet the blade did no damage to her body. Maximus pulled the blade out and Sabrina fell to the floor.  
"What.. What did you do to me?"  
"I burned your psychic power. Your power are now gone and will be forever. Consider yourself luckily. I haven't killed anyone yet and I really didn't want too." Maximus grabbed the pokeballs form her belt. "Now that I finished my tasks here, I'll be off. Farewell o master of the psychics." Maximus slowly walk out of the arena. Sabrina lay there gasping.  
"You... you... BASTARD!" Sabrina jumped and ran towards Maximus. Maximus turned around and swung his sword. The blade sliced though her right arm taking it right off.  
"As I said before, consider yourself luckily. I could kill you, but I won't." Maximus walked out the door and vanished before her eyes. The last thing Sabrina remembered hearing where these words.  
"And thus I captured four of pokemon I need. Maybe someday, you will see, what their purpose was. Someday you will."  
To be continued....  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



	4. Gym leader rumble

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 4: Gym leader rumble  
By Xen  
  
"Celadon city. Worst smelling city in the indigo isles. If your a guy a least. And there is one pokemon here." Maximus walked down the street of the city. Maximus thought to himself. "When I just Max, I remember almost choking on that those perfumes. And I still am. Of course then I couldn't say anything since the bitch gym leader wouldn't fight any one that didn't like that crap. But now I'm Maximus and I don't need to get badges. This is going to be a fun." Maximus reached the gym. "Gee I'm not even inside and already I'm gagging." Maximus entered the gym. A secretary greeted him.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm here to see the gym leader."  
"Ok, can you please wait here." The secretary went into the back. She shortly came back with Erika.  
"How may I help you?" Erika asked.  
"Is it true that you own a Tangela?"  
"Yes, I do. Is that all?"  
"No. You can be a great help to me, by handing over your Tangela?" Maximus took out his sword and held it under the secretary's throat. "Or I spill blood."  
"Ok. I'll give you Tangela." Erika handed over a pokeball. Suddenly a cloud of pollen came into the room. "Gloom use your stun spore, on that guy."  
"Gloom." Gloom prepared to release it spores, but Maximus aimed his sword at Gloom and froze it.  
"You shouldn't have done that. Now you're going to have to pay the price." Maximus swung his sword and sliced the Gloom. Its frozen body shattered to the ground.  
"Noooooooo!" Erika fell besides the Gloom shards.  
"That is what you get when for attacking the messenger. Don't try anything else." Maximus left the gym and vanished down the street.  
"What do we do know?" The secretary asked.  
"Call the cops. I want to report this. This man isn't getting away with this." Erika said weeping in sorrow and anger.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Maybe I should be more careful. I killed a pokemon and damaged a few people. The cops should really be after me by now. Then again, they have no idea where I might be next. They shouldn't be much trouble. After all what could one Jenny do to me." Maximus entered the Cerulean gym, only to face a fleet of Officer Jenny's. Guns faced at him.  
"Freeze scumbag. You're being charged with pokemon thieving and assault." One of the Jenny's said.  
"So, this isn't the Jones wedding?"  
"We know your the pokemon thief that been stealing form the other gyms."  
"Surrender now and we won't shoot."  
"As much as I would like to... I have my mission and you're standing in my way. I just suggest you all CHILL!" Maximus quickly takes out his sword and creates a blizzard freezing the Jenny's before they could fire.  
"Wow talk about taking it literally. And you gals shouldn't worry. You'll thaw out in a while, but by then I'll be gone and you will never find me again that easily." Maximus said as he walked passed the frozen cops. Maximus kicked down to the door and enter the pool arena. Three women stood on the other side of the pool.  
"Who are you?" The blond demanded.  
"I'm am here for two of your pokemon. I want your Dewgong and Horsea."  
"Never! Dewgong is our gym's main pokemon and Horsea is our little sisters pokemon." The pinked hair one said.  
"We'll never give our pokemon to you!" The blue harried one said.  
"So you think that you stand a match to me. I case you didn't notice I defeated that squad of Jenny's back there and you think defeat me. I really don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't give me the pokemon." The three girls stared nervously at Maximus.  
"Dewgong. Horsea. Come up." The blonde-haired woman said. A Dewgong and Horsea popped their heads out of the water.  
"Thanks for making the right choice. Someday you will see that what the purpose of this was. Capture." Maximus's sword shot two beams at the two pokemon and they became encased in pokeballs. Maximus took the pokeballs. "Again thank you for not being stupid." Maximus left the gym.  
"So, what do we do now?" Lily asked.   
"We got to thaw out the Jenny's. They can stop him." Rose said.  
"But this guy was already in Celadon and Saffron. He must be gone by now." Daisy said.  
"But he took our pokemon. We just can't let him get away with that."  
"He also didn't kill us. Sabrina and Erika where hurt because they probably fought back. We should be happy he didn't hurt us."  
"Good point."  
"I just hope the others would be as smart as us."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus appeared outside the Viridian City gym. "I've never been to this gym before. Gee looks real fancy. Hope I don't have to do much damage." Maximus walked to the two guards at the door. "Um yes I'm here to see the gym leader."  
"Enter." One of the guards spoke. The door opened slowly and Maximus entered. Inside the gym, it was dark.  
"Hello is anyone home." A light turned on at the back of the room. A man stood in the light.  
"So, I see the pokemon thief that's been running around has come to my gym. What ever could you want form me?" The figure spoke.  
"I take it your Giovanni."  
"That I am. Now why are you here?"  
"I'm here for Rhyhorn."  
"Only my Rhyhorn? It's not one of my strongest pokemon. Why would want only my Rhyhorn?"  
"That is for my eyes-only. But I will tell you that Rhyhorn holds a great importance for who it's for."  
"And who is my Rhyhorn for?"  
"I'm getting bored here. Just give it now and you get to walk form this."  
"And I so really hoped you would stay for what I have to offer. You could be a real force in my organization. But if that what you want, here." Giovanni threw down a pokeball. Maximus caught the pokeball and threw it to the ground.  
"What are trying to pull here? That's an empty pokeball."  
"I see you tell that was a dud, but no one takes form me and gets away with it. Kill him." The rest of the room became lit showing the massive amount of guards, all pointing guns at Maximus.  
"What is it with and pointing guns at me?"  
"I think if know what's good for you, you'll join my organization."  
"And if I don't?"  
"My guards will kill you."  
"Hum. Interesting offer. However, I must decline. You're just making this hard on yourself." Maximus sprinted off toward Giovanni. The guards fired, but missed. Maximus grabbed hold of Giovanni. "I suggest you stop, unless you want to kill your boss." The guards put their guns down. "Now I'll be take what I came for." Maximus took a pokeball. "I'll be going now." Maximus threw Giovanni into his guards and quickly ran out of the gym. Before leaving, he had one final word. "You should glad that you're important to this future, otherwise I would have killed you. Oh yeah and if you tell the police about this, I'll tell the world about you and team rocket." Giovanni got up and stared into the direction Maximus left. Giovanni then turned to his guards.  
"Don't just stand there. I want every field team out there, searching for him. He's too a big of threat to just have him loose." Giovanni guards left to follow their orders.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus appeared on the top of a mountain. "Man it hot up here. I wonder what could make this place so hot?" Maximus looked around and his eyes went wide when he realized where he was. "I'm on top a volcano! I just hope this doesn't blow. Just my luck. Now lets see where this Magmar is?" Maximus places the opal to eyes and views the location of the Magmar. "It's in the volcano. Just great. What this?" Maximus stares into the opal. "Ah theirs an arena in this volcano. I guess this must be Cinnabar Island then. I heard about the gym leader using the volcano as a gym. I guess its true. I'll just stand here and wait till he brings out the Magmar then I'll strike." Maximus looks thought the opal seeing the match. Suddenly Maximus notices something. "Wait a minute. The fire master is here! I guess that makes this trip a bit easier." Maximus continued waiting till Blaine summoned his Magmar. "Looks like my que. I know this is going to hurt later." Maximus jumped down into the volcano. Maximus landed upon the battle platform above the magma.  
"What the? Who are you?" Blaine demanded. Him and the other trainer stared in disbelief of a man just jumping in the middle of their match. Not to mention the fact that he did this in the middle of a volcano.  
"I have come for the Magmar and you Damian." Maximus said.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"You'll know once you remember." Maximus quickly turned the blade towards Damian. "Unlock." A beam stuck Damian and turned red, then faded. "Now for the Magmar." Maximus quickly ran behind the Magmar and pushed it with the side of his sword. The Magmar stumbled towards Damian. As it got close, it turned white and changed. Damian caught the changing Magmar as the glow faded. The Magmar was now a two-handled battle-ax. The leather handle was a fierily red and on one side of the ax, the blades were shaped like fire. "Now I hate waste time to question you but, lets just go." Maximus grabbed Damian and both vanished. Blaine stood there in disbelief.  
"My Magmar?" Blaine stood there for a while. "Oh well. I'll just have to use another Magmar." Blaine pulled out a small whistle and blew it. A group of Magmars came out of the magma pool. "Now, just which will I use now."  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door of fire closed shut as Maximus lay down and rubbed his legs. "Note to self. Do not do something that stupid again. I almost blew out my knees. I got to be more careful. Now lets see, that Magmar was last pokemon that isn't near their master, so now its just finding the owners now." The opal on Maximus sword glowed. "Oh what, I forgot one?" Maximus held the opal to his eye. "The electric? That's the one with the two other masters. Well since I have one of them and the other is right there, they should be next." Maximus stood and raised his sword over his head. "Sword, take me to my target." Maximus vanished form the ancient ruins.  
To be continued....  
Damian- age 14- magma ax  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  
  
  
  



	5. Red and Blue alike

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 5: Red and Blue alike  
By Xen  
  
Maximus looked out towards the ocean shore. "There both out there. However, I don't have a water pokemon that could support me and I can't walk on water. Hum. Can I create storms or something like that." Maximus's sword just did nothing. "OK, guess not. I guess I'm waiting for them to show up. I hope they come this way." Maximus continued waiting. Three sand castles later...  
"I can't believe this. There just out there. What in the world could be taking them so long? I've could of gotten two or three more masters waiting for these guys. They better do some major but kissing when I find them. Now how far are they?" Maximus held the opal to his eye. "One of them is going to be here soon and the other is here! They're on the other side. Good." Maximus quickly ran into the forest behind him in search of his target.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"So is this the island there so post to be on." A Meowth said.  
"Where sure about it. Their not another island for the next ten miles." A red headed women said.  
"And this time Meowth we can't fail." A blue haired man said.  
"You just better get it right this time. We got to get that Pikachu."  
"I don't think a Pikachu should be that great of an importance right now." Maximus said as he came into view.  
"How are you?"  
"My name is unimportant. I am here for you James."  
"Me?" James said.  
"What do want with him?" Jessie said.  
"He has been chosen."  
"I don't like. I don't want to be chosen."  
"I didn't either, but I didn't have a choice. Just come with me and no harm will come."  
"Look no one is taking him anywhere. You better yourself out here, or you going to pay regret it." Jessie said.  
"Look I know you very protective of your boyfriend, but I have my orders."  
"He not my boyfriend. You're going to pay for that remark." Jessie took out a pokeball. "Arbok get him." Arbok lunged towards Maximus, but Maximus grabbed Arbok by its head and tossed it down. Maximus took out his sword and encased the pokemon in a pokeball. Jessie was stunned by the act  
"I almost forgot, I need you Arbok as well. Thanks for reminding me."  
"You not getting away with that!" Jessie ran forward ready to attack.  
"Jessie don't!" James yelled, but it was too late. Maximus plunged his sword into Jessie. Jessie split up blood as Maximus took his sword out. Jessie fell to the ground, dead.  
"No."  
"I warned her but she didn't listen. Now you are coming with me."  
"Never! You killed Jessie! What would make me come with you." Maximus hit James and fell unconscious.  
"I can't hurt you much, but you'll be staying here till I can get the other." Maximus dragged James to a tree and tied him with a vine. "There that should keep you. Now wait here." Maximus went into the forest.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This place looks ok." A man in a bandanna said. Two other peopl0e where with him. A boy with a Pikachu held up a pokeball.  
"Ok Lapras, return." The water pokemon they were riding on returned to its pokeball.  
"Couldn't we find a town or something?" The girl asked.  
"Well this is the only island for miles, let alone one with a town."  
"Yeah Misty, we where lucky to find this place." Ash said.  
"No, I'm lucky you guys got here at all?" Maximus said as he appeared form the forest.  
"Who are you?"  
"A man on a mission."  
"I thought this island would be deserted? Is it yours?" Tracy said.  
"No, It is deserted."  
"Then why are you here?" Ash asked.  
"I'm here for the Pikachu."  
"Never."  
"Ash I think he serious." Misty said.  
"Quite observant aren't you. I guess that's why I've come for you as well."  
"Me?"  
"Where not going to let you take her." Ash and Tracy stood in front of Misty.  
"Gee that's what that girl said earlier before I killed her." Misty pushed the two out of the way.  
"I'll go with you." Misty said.  
"What?"  
"You can't go with him. You have no idea what he'll do."  
"However, I don't want him to hurt you. He killed someone and he might do it again. I don't want any of you getting kill for me."  
"Smart choice. None of you would be able beat me anyway. No just hand over the girl and the Pikachu."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked.  
"If I don't he's going to hurt you two. I think its better if me and Pikachu just go." Misty took Pikachu and walked towards Maximus.  
"Good decision. Now we shall be off. Don't follow us, or I will fight back." Maximus grabbed Misty and Pikachu and sped off into the forest."  
"What should we do?" Tracy asked.  
"I just can't let them be taken. We have to follow them." Ash and Tracy ran after Maximus.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Maximus returned to the spot where he had left James. Misty spotted the dead body of Jessie.  
"You killed her?"  
"She was in the way. All that those that stop the messenger shall perish. But before we get started." Maximus points his sword at Pikachu. "Capture." Pikachu became encased within a pokeball and took it form Misty's hands.  
"What are you going to do with Pikachu?" Misty asked.  
"Give it to it owner of course."  
"But Ash is it owner."  
"Pikachu is going to it real owner. This Pikachu is the chosen electric, just like the pokemon you're going to get, once I unlock your powers." Maximus looked around. "Dam it, he's gone. Must have been that Meowth. He couldn't have gotten far though. Stay here." Maximus quickly went into the forest and soon came back caring James body.  
"Is he?"  
"No, he's one of the chosen like you." Maximus placed James next to Misty and drew out his sword. "Now stand still. Unlock." A beam of light cast down upon the two. The beam changed into a dark black purple over Misty, while it held a lighter purple over James. "Now for your pokemon." Maximus took out two pokeballs and out came an Arbok and Haunter. "Go to your master." The Haunter and Arbok went toward James and Misty. The Haunter approached James and changed shape. It became a long chain with a small knife and weight on the ends. The Arbok that went near Misty changed into a long war bow. The bow fell into Misty's hands while the chain lay besides James. "Now do you remember?" Maximus asked.  
"I do. I will go with you now."  
"Good. Um.. I guess I'll just..." Maximus tied the chain around James. "There. Can you just hold him? And leave your pokeballs here you won't need those pokemon anymore." Misty dropped her pokeballs and backpack and held on to James. Maximus took James pokeballs off his belt. "Good." Maximus took out his sword. "Ok. Teleport." The opal glowed and the three disappeared as Ash and Tracy exited the forest. They saw Misty, James, and Maximus vanish before their eyes.  
"They're gone?" Tracy said.  
"Misty?" Ash said. Tracy then noticed Jessie's body that lay there.  
"Oh my... Ash she's dead!"  
"Huh? Ah. I guess she was the one that guy said he killed."  
"He killed her and kidnapped Misty."  
"And he took Pikachu."  
"We got to do something."  
"What do we do?"  
"Lets get going to nearest town. We got to tell Officer Jenny. She might be able to help us."  
"Ok. Lapras come out." Ash threw his pokeball and the water pokemon came out. Ash got on the Lapras."  
"Wait Ash." Tracy grabbed the pokeballs Misty left behind. Tracy gave to Ash. "We should take of her pokemon for her."  
"You're right. We won't till we find you Misty. I promise that. Lapras lets go!" Lapras rode out of the shore and to the ocean.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
The door of poison closed behind Misty. Maximus still stood with the unconscious James. "Guess that leaves you." Maximus dragged James to the ghost door. The stone door opened. "In you go." Maximus threw James into the chamber inside. "Finally, now I really get going. I've wasted my time getting those two. I think the electric should be next, since I wasted that long getting it." Maximus raised his sword above him. "OK, sword take me there." Maximus said as he vanished form the ruins.  
To be continued....  
Status:  
James- age 17- ghost kyoketsu shoge  
Misty- age 12- poison long bow  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  



	6. The Chase is on

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 6: The Chase is on  
By Xen  
  
A lone girl in a floppy hat was mourning by the side of the road. Maximus walked up to her. "Why are you so crying?" He asked.  
"Team rocket stole my pokemon. I lost all my pokemon and now I can't even compete anymore."  
"Well what if I told you that you don't those pokemon anymore, Katrina."  
"What you mean? And how do you know my name."  
"I am a messenger. I've come to give you a message."  
"A message?"  
"Yes, you are to come with me for your training?"  
"Training? Who the hell are you?"  
"Like I said, I'm a messenger. I've come to take you for training. Now stand still." Maximus pointed his blade at Katrina. "Unlock." The beam of light form Maximus blade shown upon Katrina. The light turned a yellow color. "Now to give you your pokemon." Maximus threw Katrina a pokeball, which opened. A Pikachu was in her arms.  
"Huh? A Pikachu?"  
"Pika?" The pikachu said confused. Maximus also stared confused.  
"Why didn't it change? Its so post to become your weapon. Did I get the wrong one?"  
"Huh? Weapon?"  
"I got it. It got to become a Raichu. That's why it didn't change. Now hold still Pikachu." Maximus pointed the blade at the Pikachu. Pikachu jumped out Katrina's arms and started to run away. "Don't think that easy, mousy. Evolve." Beams shot forth form the blade striking Pikachu down. Pikachu started to glow and evolve. Then the Raichu changed once more. It became a long yellow whip, with the handle shaped as a lighting bolt. Maximus handed the whip to Katrina. "I believe this belongs to you."  
"Yes, it does. I know I must go with you."  
"Good then were off." Maximus raised his sword and the two vanished.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lone brown haired girl was swimming in large pool. When she got out of the pool, Maximus threw her a towel. "Hey who are you?" She asked.  
"You Maggie?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm a messenger. I've got a message for you."  
"And what company sends messengers dressed in that? You like a reject street punk."  
"I ignore that comment. I've come to take you for your training."  
"What training? I never sighed for any training?"  
"You didn't have to you where chosen."  
"Chosen? What are you talking about?"  
"You'll understand when you remember." Maximus said pulling out his sword. Maggie started to back away.  
"What are you going to do with that?"  
"Only this. Unlock." The beam shot out form the sword and stuck Maggie. The beam tuned a blue color. "And this is for you." Maximus threw Maggie a pokeball and out came a Horsea.  
"Huh? A Horsea?"  
"Not again. Can you hold it for a sec? Evolve." Another beam shot out form the sword transforming the Horsea into a Seadra. The Seadra then changed again. The Seadra became a pair of sai's, each one resembling a Seadra's fin.  
"What the? Wasn't this a pokemon?"  
"Yes it was. Now it do you remember?"  
"I do."  
"So, lets go."  
"Can I at least change first?"  
"Sure, but only if I watch." Maximus got slapped in the face.  
"Fresh."  
"Can blame A guy for trying."  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus walks up to a lone house and knocks the door. A woman shortly answers the door. "Yes, who are you?" The woman asks.  
"Are you Vivian?"  
"No, I'm her mother."  
"I'm here to see Vivian."  
"Vivian? See isn't expecting visitors."  
"Well, can I see her?"  
"I don't think that's possible."  
"But I must see her."  
"If you want too, but you're not going to get much out of her." Maximus was taken to an almost empty room. In the room, there was a girl on a rocking chair. The girl was somewhat frail looking and unblinking out toward the window.  
"Are you Vivian?" The girl said nothing. "I asked are you Vivian?"  
"She can't hear you. She's in her world right now."  
"Her world?"  
"Yes, you see three years ago, she was in a car crash. She was blinded and she went somewhat insane form it. She spends most of the day in her own fantasy world and when she's not in it, she gets very upset and depressed. The doctors tried everything, but she doesn't responds to anything."  
"That's because the world she created is stronger then you all could of thought. Her powers became unlocked ahead of time. And now the master psychic is almost insane."  
"Master Psychic? What are you talking about?"  
"She's a psychic. Her mental abilities are quite strong. Her accident must have unlocked her powers and without the chosen pokemon, it couldn't be directed properly. I'm surprised she's still alive. Her powers created a world for her and she's stuck in it. But I have to get her out, otherwise she'll be useless to the others." Maximus opened a pokeball and a Kadabra came out. "Ok Kadabra, listen to me. You've got to enter your master's mind and get her to come out. Only then can it be complete and you'll become her weapon. Do you understand?" The Kadabra nodded. "Good. Since I don't know what you have to do, just do it." The Kadabra walked up to Vivian and placed one its spoons on her forehead.  
"Kadabra." The pokemon said before vanishing in a flash of light.  
"What happened? Where did the Kadabra go?"  
"It's gone to bring Vivian home. Now we just wait."  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Vivian was happy. In her mind Vivian could see and was happier. She had forgotten the real world and the pain it caused her. In her own world, she was happy. Vivian was in a field of white flowers. Flowers which to her that where real. "Master..." A voice called out.  
"Huh? Who's there?" Vivian's world collapsed around her. A Kadabra appeared before her. "What? What are you doing here?"  
"I've come form the real world. I'm here to bring you back." The Kadabra said telepathically.  
"The real world. No, I don't want to go back, I'm helpless there. I can't do anything out there. I can't see."  
"Nevertheless, you are needed. The other masters are gathering and we must join them. I am your weapon, psychic master."  
"Psychic master? What are you talking about? I just want to stay here. I am no help to these other masters. I'm blind, I can't do anything."  
"You are wrong. You may not see with your eyes, but you may see with your mind. You are the master of psychics. A psychic doesn't need their eyes, just their mind. And you have a strong mind."  
"A strong.... Mind?"  
"Yes. You've have the power to control with your mind, but your mind has been controlling you. You must train to use your abilities and I will help you."  
"And if I don't?"  
"You will become lost in your own mind forever."  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice."  
"Do not worry master. I will be with you." A white flash sparked as the two left the fantasy world.  
----------------------------------------------  
Vivian awoke form her world. "She's back." Maximus said. Vivian turned to her.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Maximus and I assume you remember now."  
"Yes I'm to go with you."  
"Wait Vivian your ok? You just can't leave."  
"Don't worry mom, I'm going to learn to see again. I'll be back soon. Don't worry."  
"Trust me, your daughter will be safe. Her weapon will protect her. Um, say where is your weapon?"  
"Oh, here it is." Vivian held out her hands and a pale gold rifle appeared in her hands. Engraved upon the barrel was a spoon. At the tip of the rifle was a small blade. "Is that good?"  
"A rifle? Glad I'm not one of the masters."  
"But you just can't leave Vivian. I won't let you. I'm not letting my daughter just get up and walk away form me." Maximus started to take out his sword, but Vivian put her hand on him.  
"Don't." Vivian turned to her mother. "Mom, you shouldn't worry, I'll be ok. My weapon will keep me safe."  
"But you just can't leave like this."  
"I have to mom the world needs me. I'm one of the chosen, there no way I can denied my fate." Maximus picked up Vivian.  
"Well, it looks like your minds made up. Just go now. Before I regret this. Just please be careful."  
"Don't worry momma, I will." Maximus and Vivian walk out the door and vanish.  
To be continued....  
Katrina- Electric whip - age 15  
Maggie- Water sai's - age 13  
Vivian- Psy rifle- age 15  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  
  



	7. Fight the Land, Seas, and Darkness

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 7: Fight the Land, Seas, and Darkness  
By Xen  
  
Maximus was walking along a dock. "What's with these trainers and being around water. You think that these land-based masters would want to be on solid ground? But no, they have to be around water. This jacket can't get wet you know. Well let's see the fighting master should around here. Ah there he is." Maximus walks up to a guy in a tank top. "Excuse me are you Umio?"  
"That's me. What you want?"  
"I'm a messenger, I'm here to give you a message."  
"Well what kind of message?"  
"You're summoned for Training."  
"Training? Me? Don't you know who I am?"  
"Well I can tell you that you are the fighting master."  
"Fighting master? You must dumber then a sack of bricks. I'm a water pokemon trainer. That's why I'm training at ocean. If I was a fighting pokemon training I be at a gym."  
"You think you're a water trainer, but you will see your true path once you remember." Maximus unsheathed his sword.  
"Whatever you plan on doing with that, you're not going to do. Gyarados, sick him." Maximus looked around.  
"Um, where is it? You didn't throw the pokeball. I don't see it." A large bubbling sound came for the shore as the Gyarados emerged. "Ah, it was in the ocean. Clever."  
"Bite his head off." The Gyarados lunged towards Maximus, but Maximus leaped out the way.  
"Now that's not very nice."  
"Gyarados, hyper beam." The Gyarados threw its head back and unleashed a beam of energy. The beam stuck Maximus and when it faded, nothing was there. "Good Gyarados, you got him."  
"That's it now I'm ticked." A voice said form above. Umio looked up to see Maximus high in the air. Maximus quickly came down. "That almost burned my boots off." Smoke came form Maximus boots.  
"I don't believe that! That beam hit you."  
"It almost did, and now there is punishment." Maximus jumped up into the air and slash down at the Gyarados. The blade glowed white as it cut off the head of the Gyarados.  
"My Gyarados... You killed it you murderer!"  
"It almost killed me. And I don't like dying. Now to business." Maximus pointed the blade at Umio. "Unlock." A beam came form the blade and stuck Umio. The light became a deep red color. "And now a parting gift." Maximus threw Umio a pokeball. A Machoke stood before Umio and turned white. The body of the Machoke surrounded Umio. When the glowing stopped, Umio was wearing a pair of spiked gloves on his hands and armored boots on feet. "I can't believe this! I almost burn off my boots and brand new ones. Life just ain't fare." Umio bowed down to Maximus   
"I am sorry that I attacked you, great messenger." Maximus raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay you're a strange boy. Let's just go."  
------------------------------------------------  
Maximus walk down a road till he got to a large tent. "Man that's an ugly tent. Let's see AJ pokemon gym. Four hundred and twenty seven wins no losses. Well if this guys isn't cut out to be a master, I don't know who could." Maximus entered the tent. A boy with green hair was cracking a whip to a Sandslash that was lifting weights.  
"Come on Sandslash! Lift those weights. You're starting to slack. You almost lost to an Oddish last week. An Oddish! Now lift!"  
"What in world are you trying to do to that pokemon. I've never seen a buffer pokemon in my life!" Maximus said behind AJ.  
"What the? Who are you? What do want?"  
"I'm a messenger. I've come to give you a message."  
"What kind of message?"  
"That you are the ground master. And that I've come to take you for training."  
"Me? Training? Now, why do you think I would need training?"  
"For the war, what else."  
"A war? What you talking about?"  
"You'll see in time." Maximus unsheathed his sword.  
"Hey don't you go puling that kind of stuff on me. Sandslash attack!" The Sandslash dropped its weights.  
'Dam I can't kill it, Its the ground masters pokemon. I guess I got to subdue it.' Maximus lunged forward and punched the Sandslash in the head. The Sandslash still stood. "That not good."  
"My Sandslash has armor tougher then steel. Your little punch wouldn't do anything to him. Now Sandslash attack!" The Sandslash leaped forward and slashed at Maximus. Maximus managed to avoid the slash attack.  
'I hope this works.' Maximus swung his sword in the air creating a mass of pollen to appear form the blade. Sandslash came into the pollen and fell to the ground.  
"Sandslash! What did you do to it!"  
"Sleep powder. Now for you. Unlock." The blade shot a beam and stuck AJ. The color changed to a to a light brown color. "Now your pokemon." Maximus picked Sandslash up and handed it to AJ. The pokemon changed when AJ touched it. What had once been a Sandslash was now a mace. To be more precise a ball and chain. Upon the chain, were a bunch of spikes, which looked like a Sandslash when, curled up.  
"I must train now. Take to me to my training ground."  
"Ok. ok. Don't be in such a rush. We going now." Maximus raised his sword. "Teleport." The two vanished form the gym.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Maximus appeared in front of a pokemon center. The sun was down and the forest around was covered in a blanket of night. "This is were the dark master is. I know she's here, but I don't know who? Why can't you pin point where she is?" Maximus asked his blade. Well maybe its because her pokemon is with her. It's preventing me form seeing her, but why?" Maximus entered the pokemon center. The center looked pretty much empty. "Hello is anyone here?" A nurse Joy came out form the back.  
"Yes, how may I help you."  
"Um, yes I'm so post to meet someone here. Is they're anyone else here?"  
"No, I'm the only one here. Other then the pokemon."  
"Oh, I see. Then I've come for you."  
"For me? Who are you?"  
"I am a messenger. I've come to give a message."  
"A message?"  
"Yes, a message. You are to come with me." Maximus took out his sword.  
"What do you want form me?" Joy said as she backed away slowly.  
"You shall see, when you remember." Maximus pointed his sword at her. "Unlock." The beam shot forth form the blade and stuck Joy, knocking her down. The light turned form white to a black, as dark as night itself.  
"No no no no no NO!" Nurse Joy said as she rocked back and forth. "I'm that kind of person. I can't be that, there must be someone else. I am not the darkness."  
"What the?"  
"I can't be that. I can't be that. I'm not that at all." Nurse Joy quickly ran out of the pokemon center.  
"Dam it. Her memories must have surfaced without her weapon." Maximus said as he ran after her. "And just my luck she found something she doesn't like. To bad, I have no idea what could make her life like that. I just hope I find her and get her back. After all I don't get paid, if I don't get her!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nurse Joy continued running till she fell to the ground. "I can't do that. I can't do that. I'm not the darkness." She kept saying to herself. Suddenly a noise came form the bush. Joy looked up to see a small dark figure coming towards her. "No. Not you. Stay back. I don't want you." The Figure came closer to reveal itself. It was a black cat like pokemon, with spikes down its back and large forearms. The pokemon kept coming closer. "No stay back. I don't want to. No! Just stay away." The pokemon leapt onto Nurse Joy. The pokemon then stated to glow and change shape. When the changing stopped Nurse Joy was holding a large scythe. The entire scythe was black and the blade looked like it was absorbing the light near it making the area around Joy darker. "Why did you? Why? I don't want to do this. I'm a healer I can't be that. I can't be death." Nurse Joy broke down and started weeping. Maximus came up to her shortly after. When she got close, she held her weapon to him. "Stand back. I'm not going with you. I don't want to go."  
"And what are you going to do? You going to try and kill me?" Maximus could see the look of sorrow in Joy's eyes. She stood there keeping the blade in position that could slice Maximus in two. The blade of the scythe trembled in the air. Finally, Joy lowered her weapon.  
"I can't." She sobbed.  
"But you will learn in time." Joy backed away and raised her weapon.  
"I don't want to. I can't do that. I can't."  
"But you must. It is your destiny."  
"My destiny is same of all Joy's. I am a healer. I can't kill. I'm not that kind of person. It is my destiny to help others."  
"That is still your destiny. However, to help you must destroy the coming evil. That is why you must learn to kill, other wise it would all be for nothing."  
"How can you say things like that! No one should die so things maybe better."  
"But that is the way things are. Besides your to be coming with me."  
"I won't."  
"And what are you going to do? Kill me? You said yourself you can't do it." Joy's scythe began to waver in her hands. Finally she lowered her weapon.  
"I can't." Maximus held her.  
"Do not worry, you will in time. Let us go, the others are waiting."  
"But I can never kill."  
"You will, when the time comes. Wait till someone's try to kill you, then say you can't kill. After all that what makes us human."  
To be continued....  
Umio- Fighters suit- age 14  
AJ- Earth mace - age 14  
Joy- Dark scythe- age 21  
Is it just me, or it the last part come out as a bad version of Gundum wing?  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  
  
  



	8. Busting In

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 8: Busting In  
By Xen  
  
Maximus stood atop a hill. Form his view he could see a prison. "Looks like I found the bad girl of the group. So now I must release her form a woman's prison. God, I love my job." Maximus looks over the prison. "Let's see. Just running up and bashing in wouldn't be good. I need to use finesse. I need some kind cunning plan." Just then, a truck drove by. "Or I could jump on the truck and just make it up as I go along." Maximus jumps on to the back of the truck. "I like making stuff up. Much more fun for me that way. And this is going to be fun."  
-------------------------------------------  
The truck stopped and Maximus jumped off and hide behind a nearby crate. "Ok, now I'm in. But where the hell do I go form here?" Maximus ducked into an empty corridor. Maximus creeped along the walls till he found an empty room and went inside. "The guards changing room. Now if I should look in a locker to find a uniform with an ID card." Maximus opened a locker to find a guard uniform. "Dam no ID. O, well I guess it will do." Maximus took the uniform and donned the outfit. "Well I look the part, but you my friend stick out. Can you at make yourself something less sharp?" The opal glowed and the sword changed into a nightstick. "That's better." Maximus tucked the nightstick into his belt and went off in search of his target.  
-------------------------------------------  
Cassidy sat there in her bed waiting. Waiting for the day, she gets out. Cassidy thought of when she got out, how Jessie and those other brats would pay. Pay for foiling her plans and sending to this rat hole. Then she go after the boss, since it was because of him that she was still in it. Her cellmate, Bonnie was filing her nails. "I don't see what you're so happy about." Cassidy said.  
"I was just thinking about my hubby."  
"You mean Clyde?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know he not going to get you out. He probably knocking it up with some cheap hoe by now."  
"How dare you say that about my Clyde! At least I can see my man. Yours is locked up a thousand miles away. And he probably found a new boyfriend too."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, he not my boy friend. He's my partner. And he doesn't even seeing that way."  
"Like that's going to stop some three hundred pound guy form having his way. You should at least know."  
"I thought I told you never to bring that up."  
"HA! You know liked it."  
"I said give it up already!"  
"Pardon me, but is one of you Cassidy Banks?" A guard said in front of their cell.  
"Yeah that's me. What do you want?"  
"I'm a messenger. I've come to give you a message, but first we must leave here."  
"Leave? I like to see you try. This is a maxim security prison. You must have pulled some strings to get in here but I don't think you can get me out."  
"You'd be surprised what a messenger can do. Now stand away form the door." Maximus took out his nightstick, which transformed into a sword again. Maximus sung his blade slashing the bars into two. Maximus grabbed Cassidy. "Where gone sweet cheeks." Maximus raised his blade and the two vanished. Bonnie just sat there in confusion.  
"Oh, well. I wonder if my next roommate is cute?"  
------------------------------------------  
Maximus and Cassidy appeared at the ruins. "Where are we?"  
"The entrance to the your training grounds."  
"Training grounds? Look thanks for letting me out, but I'm going to go now."  
"I don't think so. You are one of the chosen. That is why I got your sorry ass out of there."  
"Look, I'm thankful and all, but I have other things too to do then train."  
"No you don't understand. You're one of the chosen. You have no choice in this matter. You'll see when you remember." Maximus pointed his sword towards Cassidy. "Unlock." The beam form the sword struck Cassidy and the light surround her. The light changed form white to a light clear blue. "And you're parting gift." Maximus threw her a pokeball form, which emerged a Dewgong. The Dewgong glowed and changed form.  
In Cassidy's hands was a long white staff. "What the hell is this?"  
"That's your weapon. Don't you remember?"  
"Yeah I do. But I don't want to do this training shit. I got better things to do." Cassidy started to leave, but Maximus grabbed her wrist.  
"And where do you think your going?"  
"I'm leaving."  
"I don't think so."  
"Well I do!" Cassidy swung her staff at Maximus but took it with his other hand.  
"Now see, if you had you're training, you would have killed me. But you haven't so that's why it didn't work." Maximus grabbed Cassidy by her collar and carried her over to the ice door. The stone door opened in Cassidy's presence. "Now you just got here. It just wouldn't be nice if you just up and left the others now, would it?" Maximus threw Cassidy and her weapon into the door, which closed after she got inside.  
"Their now. That wasn't so bad now, was it? And now I go fair lady, for I have the others to find."  
-----------------------------------------------  
"Now Heather don't wander to far."  
"I won't mom." Heather said to her mom as she went out into the forest. Heather was a very young light blue haired girl in a light floral sundress. Heather continued walking along till she reached a field of flowers. Heather went about picking some flowers. During her flower picking she felt something and thought she a pretty light around her, but she saw nothing.  
"Hello. Are you Heater?" A voice said behind her. Heather turned around to see a large man standing over her. Heather remained quiet.  
"What's a matter? Can't you talk?"  
"My mom said not to talk to strangers."  
"Well my name is Maximus. There, now I'm not a stranger anymore."  
"My name is Heather."  
"Say Heather how would like a pokemon?"  
"I would like one, but I half to wait three years before my mom lets me get one."  
"Well how about I give you one right now."  
"Really! That would be cool. Which one you going to give me?"  
"How about this one." Maximus opened a pokeball and out came a Tangela.  
"Wow, it's so pretty." Heather petted the Tangela and the pokemon started glowing. When the glowing stopped Heather was holding a pair of nunchaku. The cord of the nunchaku looked like a Tangelas vine. "What happened to the pokemon?"  
"You're holding it. Now do you remember something?"  
"I think I have to go with you."  
"Then let us go shall we?"  
"But, I think I have to ask my mom."  
"Don't worry, she already agreed."  
"Well... ok."  
"Good lets be off now." Maximus held his sword high and the two vanished. A few seconds later a woman's body fell from behind a tree, dead.  
To be continued....  
Cassidy- age 15 - Ice staff  
Heather- age 17 - Leaf nunchaku  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com 


	9. Final masters

Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
The Messenger part 9: Final masters  
By Xen  
  
"Ok, Pidgeotto sky attack." A girl with silver hair said. The Pidgeotto dived down straight towards the Flareon owned by her opponent, a dirty blond haired boy in a vest.  
"Flareon smoke screen  
The Pidgeotto stuck down the Flareon knocking it out.  
"Dam it Aya! Can't you even let me win?" The boy said as he returned his Flareon. The Pidgeotto landed next to Aya, where she petted it.  
"Sorry Roger, but you know I just aint going to let you win. You gotta earn it."  
"Well could you at least not use Pidgeotto?"  
"Sorry, but then it just wouldn't be fun would it?"  
"Fun for you, you mean." Both of them laugh. Suddenly there was a bright flash.  
"What was that?" Roger said.  
"I don't know? Maybe it was an electric pokemon using flash?"  
"I don't think so." Aya petted her Pidgeotto and the pokemon started glowing.  
"It's evolving?" Pidgeotto shaped grew longer and thinner.  
"No, it's changing into something else." Aya grab hold of the evolving pokemon as the glowing stopped. What was once Pidgeotto was now a large boomerang. The boomerang was a dark brown color and the tips of the boomerang were shaped like a Pidgeotto's feathers.  
"What happened to Pidgeotto?"  
"It is her weapon." A voice said form behind. Roger and Aya looked towards Maximus.  
"Are you the one I'm to go with?" Aya asked.  
"What are you talking about."  
"Your friend Aya is one of the chosen. As are you."  
"Me?"  
"You will see shortly. Here, this is yours." Maximus opened a pokeball and a Dragonair appeared before him. "Go ahead touch her, she is yours." Roger went up to the Dragonair and touched it. The Dragonair glowed and changed shape. Dragonair's body became smaller and thinner. When the change was complete Roger was holding a spear. Upon the spear was the Dragonair's ball and the tip of the spear had the wing shapes of the Dragonair's ear.  
"Now do you understand?"  
"Yes I do." Roger said.  
"The come, the others are waiting." Aya and Roger went to Maximus and three of the vanished to the ruins.  
---------------------------------------------  
"Come Marowak. You are not trying hard enough." Marowak charged forward striking Atoshi's wooden sword.  
"Again. You aren't putting enough force into your attacks. I want you to treat me as your opponent. Show no mercy."  
"Marowak." Marowak charged again and stuck Atoshi sending him flying back into a tree.  
"I think that was a little too hard Marowak."  
"Maro maro wak?"  
"No I didn't a flash of light. You knocked me into the air remember?"  
"Well I say you're pokemon doesn't like you or your just the dumbest for letting him hit you like that." Maximus said.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am a messenger. I've come to give you a message Atoshi."  
"How did you know my name?"  
"I'm required to know."  
"What do you want?"  
"I told you already. I'm here to give you a message. You're to come to your training." Maximus took out a pokeball. "Here this is yours." Maximus opened the pokeball and a Haganeeru appeared. The Haganeeru moved towards and Atoshi and started glowing. The Haganeeru began to grow smaller and Atoshi caught the shrinking pokemon. When the glowing stopped the Haganeeru became a large two-handed sword. "Now do you remember?"  
"I do. But I just can't go now."  
"You will go. You're the last one. I have made every single one of the other master's go to their destiny. What makes you think that can stop me form taking you."  
"Marowak." Marowak stood in front Atoshi its bone is a ready position. Maximus quickly ran and sliced the Marowak in two.  
"Marowak?"  
"Now let's go before I get mad." Maximus grabbed the shocked Atoshi and vanished.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door to the steel master closed as Atoshi entered.  
"There. It's done. I've gotten all the masters and their pokemon too. Now were is your part of the bargain?" Maximus said to the room. A whirl of leaves of came into the ruins and Holly appeared.  
"Well done Maximus. You have brought the masters together. The future may yet be saved."  
"Yeah that's good. Now where is my reward?"  
"There is one last thing you must do."  
"I thought my assignment is over? Your not trying to pull a fast one on me are you?"  
"We are not. Now that your mission is over, Maximus and the sword must be to rest?"  
"You're going to kill me?"  
"No. Maximus must become Max again. And the sword must be destroyed so its power can not be used again."  
"Well how do I destroy this thing?"  
"You are only one that can destroy the blade. Simply will the blade to be destroyed and it will be no more."  
"Okay." Maximus took the blade in both hands and started to bend it. The sword started to bend then shattered. As the pieces of the sword fell a white light developed around Maximus. The light surrounds him. When it dyed down the Max was once more.  
"What happened?" Max said confused. "Last thing I remember is touching that sword."  
"You have completed your mission."  
"I did?"  
"Yes. And as to our agreement you mother may be cured." A vial appeared before Max. "Take this. It will cure aliments." Max takes the vile.  
"Thanks."  
"Now go. Your mission is complete." Max left the ruins. "Now the first chapter of the book of destiny has ended. The next chapter shall start soon, but the heroes won't be apart of that battle. I hope when they emerge they have a world they can still save."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man dressed in a dark trench coat entered the hospital room. The person in the room looked up. "I trust your Sabrina?" The man said in a deep rough voice.  
"Who wants to know?" Sabrina looks at the man with cold eyes. Before she could tell what this man wanted but since that stranger burned her powers, she felt helpless against anyone.  
"How would like your arm and your powers back?" Sabrina's eyes widened at the man proposal. "I see you're interested."  
"How can you bring my powers back? They were burned away form my body and I can't even revive them."  
"My boss can do many things. He can restore your powers and make them even stronger then before."  
"I assume there is a catch to all this?"  
"The only catch is that you serve my master for a while."  
"How long?"  
"As long as you like. When you feel if you done then you can leave."  
"I'll think about it."  
"I hope to hear form you soon." The man left the room as a smile slowly crept up Sabrina face.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max quickly ran back to his town. 'Finally my mother can be cured. She'll be well and I can finally go on a real pokemon journey. Things are looking up.' Max turned the corner and found an ambulance and a police car in front of his home.  
"What's going on? Mom?" Max ran to his house. An officer Jenny came up to him.  
"I'm sorry you can't go in." Officer Jenny said.  
"But I live here." Max replied.  
"Oh you must be her son."  
"What's going on? Where my mother?"  
"She's dead. It looks like she died a few days ago."  
The End.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  
  
*** Begin PARobot Block ***  
AUTHOR: XENOPHON  
TITLE: The Messenger   
PART: 9  
PART_TITLE: Final Masters  
*** End PARobot Block ***  



End file.
